Rien
by Dinadette
Summary: Et si Abdel ne trouvait pas la force de rejeter Alison? Il la laisse se rapprocher bien plus que raisonnable, et se rappelle des nombreux fantômes qui peuplent sa vie: Doumé, Gary... Parce que Dark!Abdel est le meilleur! (le rating est définitivement M)


«Ça t'excites de coucher avec l'homme qui a tué ton mec ? »

Abdel ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce qu'il venait de dire, et Alison avait l'air aussi perdue que lui. Evidemment qu'il avait replongé, il avait ça dans le sang, un Fedala pur et dur.

Alison pensait que maintenant il allait la foutre à la porte, c'était surement la meilleure chose à faire, ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils ne feraient que se détruire mutuellement. Alison la gamine seulement attirée par des mecs borderline. Ceux qui lui disaient de tirer dans le tas, ceux qui la baisaient au milieu des billets. Ceux qui mouraient jeunes, une balle dans le ventre. Abdel le bon garçon, celui qui regardait l'uniforme de Jean-Paul avec admiration, envie presque, avait disparu. Flic ou mafia, même combat, pas de place pour ceux qui regardent les autres mecs de trop près mais un univers uniquement composé d'hommes aux places importantes. De toute façon Jean-Paul était bien de droite, sûrement un bon petit fond homophobe qui voyait des pédés partout – à l'époque Abdel ne savait pas que parfois quand on protestait trop…

Au quartier c'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas un pauvre type, il était un Fedala. Il avait ses entrées pour fréquenter les caïds, les mecs plus âgés qui lui ébouriffaient les cheveux et se rappelaient son prénom. Il était tout jeune à l'époque. Quelques années plus tard, les gamins rêvaient éveillés devant les futurs Scarface, et quelques années encore, et ils étaient prêts à tout pour attirer l'attention d'un vrai mafieux. Certains en profitaient, un peu, ou beaucoup. Mais il s'était arraché à tout ça, avec l'aide de son père et de Jean-Paul.

Mais il n'avait pas pu l'arracher de lui-même.

Puis il y avait eu Gary Novak, et il avait plongé, replongé, sans même retenir sa respiration. Il avait trouvé une famille, et plus. Il l'avait pris dans les bras après leur première grande affaire, et Abdel avait bandé. La honte, le sang qui lui monte à la tête. « Boss, vous… Je dois… ». _Aller bosser. Me rappeler où je suis. Aller me branler. Crever sur place… Tout mais pas ça._

Mais Gary l'avait serré encore plus fort et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il n'ait pas senti. Pas moyen.

« Ça va Abdel, okay ? C'est la réussite, c'est l'adrénaline. L'énergie de la jeunesse. Je suis là Abdel, ça va… ». Il ne saurait jamais si Gary avait bandé aussi, s'il l'avait seulement caché, ou s'il avait le self control suffisant pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il fallait bien garder son autorité. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé sa bouche chaude contre sa joue puis dans son cou, murmurant des compliments entre les baisers. « Tu iras loin. Tu as du potentiel, tu es un bon garçon ». Abdel avait gémi comme une nana, à sa grande honte. Il aurait tellement aimé entendre ses mots de son père, dans un autre contexte.

Les choses n'avaient jamais été plus loin. En fait, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi loin que cette nuit-là. Mais Gary n'avait plus parlé de putes, ou de sa femme. Quand Abdel avait finalement décidé de rafler la mise, de buter Novak puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait encore plus, sa jolie épouse serait l'introduction parfaite dans le milieu, et ce qu'il pouvait posséder de plus proche…

En fait, s'il y réfléchissait, ses liaisons avec des femmes n'avaient jamais duré longtemps, ou fini bien. Il y avait eu son grand amour Barbara, une vraie énergie de mec, pas de chichis, fille de flic, _fille_. La planque idéale. Alison était un peu son pendant _destroy_ , et ce qu'il restait de Doumé. Doumé qui l'admirait tellement, qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, qui voulait être comme lui, être lui, qui le voulait lui. Ça aurait dû être plus facile, ils étaient la nouvelle génération, mais quelque part, non… C'était encore plus impossible, et Doumé avait trouvé Alison, pendant qu'Abdel se débattait avec Vanessa et les souvenirs de Gary qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait tué.

Pendant ses nuits sans sommeil, Abdel s'était demandé souvent si Elsa savait, instinctivement, ou pire si elle avait surpris quelque chose. Non pas qu'il y ait eu grand-chose à surprendre. Des paroles, des regards, quelques gestes… Peut-être qu'elle le détestait tellement pour ça. Ce mépris, et, il en était sûr, elle avait poussé son père à l'affrontement, obligé Abdel à choisir, et bien sûr il avait choisi la famille et la choisirait toujours, à coup sûr.

Alors non, Abdel n'avait pas été capable de jeter Alison dehors. Elle était ce qu'il restait de Doumé, et si on y pensait bien, il l'était aussi. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais elle avait cherché sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, en fait il n'en avait même pas le courage. Elle avait balancé les barquettes sur la table avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis et ses bras entouraient sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu te venges ? », avait-il tenté contre sa bouche.

« Peut-être »…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés par terre, ce ne serait pas un moment de tendresse, juste un coup de sang, un coup de désir, un coup de folie. La main d'Alison avait cherché sa braguette et il était dur sans même devoir se changer les idées. Il chercha quand même quelque chose pour se raccrocher, parce qu'un caïd devait assurer.

 _« Ça va Abdel, okay ? C'est la réussite, c'est l'adrénaline. L'énergie de la jeunesse. Je suis là Abdel, ça va… ». « Tu iras loin. Tu as du potentiel, tu es un bon garçon »._ Les lèvres brûlantes de Gary, lui au moins l'avait compris, il était le père qu'il aurait voulu avoir, et plus encore. Il pénétra la jeune fille – oui, elle était bien majeure, il en était presque sûr, de toute façon il n'en était plus là – elle était brûlante aussi, et trempée.

« Ça t'excite alors ? », il ne put s'empêcher de la narguer. Le mal est en toi, Abdel, avait dit Barbara, ne nous approche plus. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été plus proche…

« Connard ! », elle lui lance, mais elle s'arque encore sous ses coups de hanche.

« Je t'avais dit… Je t'avais dit de dégager, de pas t'approcher, mais tu dois aimer ça ». Il la nargue encore, mais son ton est plus triste que méchant. Il change légèrement d'angle et elle gémit, ses yeux se perdent dans les siens. Par association il pense au regard de Doumé quand il est mort. Logiquement il devrait perdre son érection mais c'est l'inverse. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, elle ose, finalement.

« Racontez-moi… »

« Hein ? ». Il est perdu, ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Et est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment encore de le vouvoyer ?

« Racontez-moi, pour Doumé… ». Oui, elle lui dit bien vous. Parce qu'on dit vous au boss, même si on bande dans ses bras, même si on est sous lui et qu'on a la langue dans sa bouche et qu'on le traite de connard. Il est bien placé pour le savoir.

« J'étais obligé, putain… Tu le sais, Alison. Je l'aimais bien moi, ton mec ». Tellement bizarre de discuter ça en cherchant son plaisir dans celle qui se prenait pour sa veuve. « Mais la famille… ». elle peut comprendre. Petite Alison, tellement fidèle. A Doumé, à sa petite sœur…

« J'ai vu comment il vous tournait autour. J'ai vu… Pourquoi vous lui avez pas plutôt… ça m'aurait pas dérangée, moi… Il vous aimait, Doumé, merde ! Il vous aimait ! ». Elle pleure maintenant, ses joues sont mouillées de larmes, et putain il pleure aussi. Ou alors il a frotté son visage contre le sien et c'est pour ça qu'il a cette sensation. Oui, autant se dire ça. Il est bon qu'à ça, faire pleurer dans les chaumières, de toute façon. Et soudainement il n'arrive plus à rien faire d'autre, il sanglote, il se brise, le caïd se casse, parce qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, il n'y a pas de bouton marche/arrêt ou retour sur image et il a buté les deux mecs qui comptaient.

Même Alison prend peur, elle essuie ses larmes, caresse son visage. « Allez, Abdel, ça va, okay ? Je suis là »… Il sanglote deux fois plus, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Presque elle le tutoie, elle ne peut pas pourtant. Alors elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire, elle le presse contre elle et elle tente de le distraire, ses hanches bougent de plus en plus vite. Il sent qu'il va finir, mais il ne peut pas le faire dans la nana de son ami, de l'homme qu'il a tué, il sent qu'il n'a pas le droit au plaisir ultime avec elle. _Avec personne_. Il se redresse sur ses bras, elle comprend et elle résiste, ses bras encerclent le torse mince du jeune homme – jeune en années seulement – et elle l'embrasse, l'obligeant presque à ouvrir la bouche pour elle. Alors il vient fort, il ne peut même pas compter combien de fois il jouit en elle, il a l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans la bite.

Il ne sait pas si elle a aussi terminé, il s'en fiche. Il se redresse à moitié, la tête qui tourne. Elle le regarde avec pitié. Il essuie ses dernières larmes rageusement, pour effacer même leur souvenir, leur existence, comme il avait tenté de le faire pour Doumé. Il ne réussira pas plus. Il a soudain honte de la façon dont il a sauté Alison. Il farfouille dans sa poche, sort son porte-monnaie. Quelques billets. Il les lui tend en hésitant. Elle finit par accepter. C'est mieux comme ça, sans sentiment, sans rien. Elsa lui a bien dit, tu finiras tout seul, sans rien.

Sans rien.


End file.
